


一寸春光

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 喻文波难得比王柳羿先醒来一次。
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Series: 限时搞竞 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493
Kudos: 6





	一寸春光

**Author's Note:**

> NC17/PWP/腿交

喻文波难得比王柳羿先醒来一次。

房间的遮光很好，窗帘拉着根本看不出外边早已日上三竿。上海夏天很热，即便是王柳羿也没能安安分分盖着被子。他睡觉的时候下身只穿了条宽松的短裤，两条腿就白晃晃地露在外面，一只脚都探出了床沿。

喻文波起了坏心思。晨起的时候多少有点生理反应——这个时间对他来说是绝对的清晨。他伸手去捏王柳羿的脚趾，把他的大拇指都搓红了。王柳羿在睡梦中抱着被子翻了个身，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，发出一些意味不明的拟声词。

喻文波的手从王柳羿短裤宽大的裤腿里伸了进去，在他的大腿内侧摩挲。王柳羿浑身上下也就大腿和屁股上有点肉，摸起来手感不错。王柳羿在睡梦中没有察觉到危险，任由喻文波一路摸到他的内裤边。

喻文波隔着一层布料揉弄王柳羿的阴茎，没一会儿就支起了小帐篷。王柳羿被喻文波的动作吵醒，但睡意依旧笼罩着他。王柳羿闭着眼问：“杰克？”

“早上起来很精神啊蓝哥。”

喻文波把手伸进王柳羿的内裤里，裤沿被他从王柳羿的髋骨处拽下来，卡在王柳羿的臀部。王柳羿的困劲儿被喻文波这么一折腾散了大半。他迷蒙着眼伸手阻止喻文波的动作：“喻文波你他妈一大早发什么神经……”

喻文波觉得王柳羿不戴眼镜的样子实在太过好看。他掀开被子躺到王柳羿旁边，把人往怀里一带，一只手不安分地揉捏王柳羿露在外面的半个屁股，另一只手握着王柳羿的阴茎撸动起来：“蓝哥，明明是你在发情。”

“你不要蹭过来，好热……”王柳羿把喻文波往旁边推，但被喻文波用拇指刮了几下龟头，一下子软了手脚，反倒像是欲拒还迎。喻文波手中的性器已经充血变硬，他快速套弄了几下，满意地听到王柳羿发出几声轻哼。王柳羿羞得用脚踹他的腿：“你才发情呢，大早上起来就不做人了。”

喻文波用腿压住王柳羿乱蹬的脚，两个人的下肢交缠在一起。王柳羿没了招式，只能任由喻文波宰割。喻文波乐得用手伺候王柳羿，没睡醒的王柳羿诱人而不自知。他亲了亲王柳羿的眼睛，手上的动作没停，王柳羿没多久就射在了他的掌心。王柳羿恨不得用被子捂死自己，可惜被子早早就被喻文波拽了过去，他只能用胳膊挡住通红的脸，也不知道是臊的还是爽的。

“蓝哥，我都让你射了一次了，你也得让我一回吧？”喻文波抽了纸把手上的精液擦干净，又去拨拉王柳羿挡着脸的手臂。王柳羿翻过身背对喻文波，意图拒绝喻文波的无理要求。可惜道高一尺魔高一丈，喻文波冷哼一声，直接把王柳羿挂在屁股上的短裤连着内裤一起扯了下去，等王柳羿发现自己上了喻文波的套时喻文波的性器已经顶在他的股间。

“杰克哥我错了，你下来，我帮你，你别进去。”王柳羿低头求饶，奈何喻文波不为所动。喻文波挺腰挤进王柳羿的臀缝里，咬着王柳羿的耳朵说话：“现在晚了，不过可以饶你一次，把腿夹紧。”

喻文波的阴茎从王柳羿的腿根顶到会阴处，坚挺的性器挤压着王柳羿腿间的嫩肉。王柳羿的腿根被磨得发烫，把他整个身躯都点燃。过了不应期的阴茎又慢慢抬起了头，随着喻文波顶弄的节奏和床单摩擦，从顶端漏出来前液也蹭在了身下布料上。喻文波上翘的龟头撞上王柳羿的囊袋，阴茎在王柳羿的腿间快速抽插。王柳羿发出模糊不清的鼻音，把腿夹得更紧。

快要高潮的时候喻文波从王柳羿的腿间抽出，把王柳羿翻了个面，躺到他身侧，拉过他的一只手，将两人的性器一起握住。两个人的手贴在一起，一同撸动两个人的阴茎。王柳羿的大脑已经彻底当机，性器紧贴的触感令他浑身颤栗。羞耻感在这时战胜了性欲，王柳羿呜咽地控诉：“你个混蛋……”

喻文波笑得得意，故意用自己的性器去蹭王柳羿的阴茎，在听到王柳羿略带哭腔的呻吟后加快了手上的动作，和他一起射了出来。


End file.
